onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Will od D./SH are 1 shoting pacifista
found those on spoiler sides and im asuming they are correct 601 Romance Dawn for the new world Cover is Nami and the swindler bird 33GR Amid the chaos, Brook gets on the back of a Flying Fish Rider and heads to 42GR 41GR Sanji confirms the location of the meeting point by Franky through the den-den mushi Zoro: What is it? Sanji: Haven't you been listening? Let's see... Marines, come. We run. To Ship. Get it? Zoro: Why are you talking to me like baby!! Explain in sentences!! Sanji: I figured this would be adequet for a man with muscles as his brain. Zoro: Alright then, I'll make sure and cut you later. Anyways, what's with the ruckus at that island over there? Sanji: Hmm, true. Noisy. Over there. 46GR Fake Strawhats gathering area Pirates are riled up Luffy, Zoro, and Sanji (I assume fake, ohana's scribbles are almost gibberish here) Do you know him? Yeah, we found him over there.... Marines arrive at the scene. Surrender!! The exits are all covered!! Fake Luffy orders Cariboo and Coriboo! Cariboo ignores Fake Luffy's orders, and starts slaughtering weakened marines that no longer have the will to fight back. Fakes vs Marines PXs appear PX: Strawhat Luffy identified. Targeting. Fake Luffy: Are they real? They are targeting me... Another Pacifista shoots Doughty. Luffy runs away amidst the chaos Sentoumaru appears Sentoumaru: Why are you being called Strawhat? (at Fake Luffy) Fake Luffy: You know who I am don't you? Out of my way! I'm am the 400 million bounty head, son of Dragon and grandson of Garp... Sentoumaru: The Strawhat isn't a piece of crap like you Sentoumaru hits him with the axe. He then has the Pacifista identify the fake Luffy Fake Luffy = 26 million bounty pirate "Three-tongued" DeMaro Black Everyone realizes he's fake, and are enraged. Luffy finally starts to realize what's going on Sentoumaru: The real one is here too! Aim for him!! PX finds the target Luffy loses his fake beard, and dodges PX attacks Luffy: Hey, what do you think you're doing!! I got important stuff in my bag!! Everyone is surprised to see Luffy's face, exactly the same as the wanted posters Luffy: Damnit, I was told not to cause trouble or it'll be harder to sail away.... Sentoumaru: You don't have to set sail. Unlike 2 years ago, I'm a marine soldier now!! I'm going to capture you right here and now! PX attacks with beam from their hands, Luffy dodges. Luffy goes into Gear 2, and destroys one of the PX with JET Pistol Sentoumaru: He's wearing haki....!!! Luffy runs, Sanji and Zoro comes running towards him from behind Sanji: Luffy, I knew it!! Why are you always in middle of a trouble!? They were about to celebrate their reunion, but a PX starts to fire lasers. Sanji and Zoro attacks the PX at the same time. Zoro cuts him, and Sanji breaks its neck with a kick. The other pirates are amazed that they are nothing like the fake ones Zoro: Luffy, you're ninth. Sanji: Shut up. Why are you so proud of that!? Luffy hurry, everyone's waiting Luffy: Yeah!! Man, I'm so happy!! It's been 2 years!! Luffy, Sanji, and Zoro runs Luffy finds Rayleigh sitting on a tree far away Luffy: Rayleigh!! Rayleigh: Hahaha, I came to make sure you're alright but... it seems like it. You've honed your strength even more. Now hurry to your crew. Luffy raises his fists: Rayleigh! I'm gonna do it!! Rayleigh: ? Luffy: I'm going to be the Pirate King!! Tears in Rayleigh's eyes Just you wait, New World!! End Category:Blog posts